goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan kills Barney and gets ungrounded
Dylan kills Barney and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 13th 2019 Cast Dylan McCarthy-Dylan Diesel McCarthy-Diesel Kate McCarthy-Kate Cathy-Kimberly TJ-David/Evil Genius/Zack Barney the Dinosaur-Kidaroo Kid 1-Ivy Kid 2-Shy Girl Kid 3- Tween Girl Kid 4-Emma Transcript Dylan: I am going to watch some TV. I wish Young Justice is on. (Then Dylan turned on the TV) TV Announcer: Coming up next is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids. Dylan: NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Dylan: That's it, I am going to killed Barney the flippin Dinosaur right now. Time to get my rifle under the seat couch. (Dylan grabs the rifle under the seat couch) Dylan: OK, I'm going to the PBS Kids Studios right now! (Then Dylan rushed out of the lounge, and then he ran off to the PBS Kids Studios, and then he entered it. Dylan ran through the hallway, and he entered the room where Barney was) Dylan: Prepare to die, Barney the Stupid Dinosaur! (Barney began to sing to Dylan) Barney: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. '' '(Dylan cut Barney off, by aiming his gun at him who was horrified)' Dylan: No! I'm here to kill you! '(Dylan was shocked. Then he started cowering. The children were horrified)' Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't shoot Barney! Please don't shoot Barney! Noonoonoo! Dylan: Too bad! I hate Barney the Purple Dinosaur! So goodbye forever. '(Dylan began to sing his parody of Barney's I Love You Song by shooting Barney)' Dylan: ''I hate you, you hate me. Let's get to together and kill Barney, with 8, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4. No more stupid purple dinosaur! '' '(Barney fell to the floor - dead. The children started crying. Dylan cheered.)' Dylan: Yay! I killed Barney instead! No more Barney! No more stupid purple dinosaur! Kid 1: Dylan killed Barney, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kid 2: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kid 3: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kid 4: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dylan: And to go home and tell Mom and Dad. '(At the lounge, Dylan's parents were excited with their son Dylan, as well as indignant about Barney's death)' Diesel: Dylan, I've heard you killed Barney, that was so cool, congratulations. Kate: You're ungrounded for forever and ever. You can do whatever you want. Dylan: Thanks Mom and Dad, your the best parents ever and brother ever. TJ: Aw, thanks for my support, Dylan. Cathy: No (x12). Dylan, why did you killed Barney, Barney was my number one favorite TV character next to Dora the Explorer and Sid the Science Kid since I was a baby. Now my life is ruined, thanks to you, you should be grounded for it. Kate: Shut up, we all hate Barney because it's stupid. It's brings cancer to everyone. Diesel: Your mother was right. This means your grounded (x6) for becoming a Barney fan. You will watch Lloyd in Space forever and ever. Cathy: No, not Lloyd in Space, I really hate that show. Kate: It doesn't matter. Now go upstairs to your room and think about watching Lloyd in Space, if not, we will call The JoJuan4444 will teach you teacher. Cathy: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. TJ: We will go to dinner with the Metal Punks later tonight. '(The End)''' Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Cathy McCarthy Deserves Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis